


The Ghosts of Alexander Hamilton

by Sriracha1Sauce4



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sriracha1Sauce4/pseuds/Sriracha1Sauce4
Summary: Basically the ghosts of Hamilton past, present, and future visit Alexander the night before the famous duel and just might change the course of history forever.This is my first work on here so let me know what you think!





	The Ghosts of Alexander Hamilton

_________________________________

‘This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin...’

Alexander wrote in the dead of the night, on July 10th, 1804. Tomorrow would be a big day for him and he knew he should get some rest beforehand, but he couldn’t leave his dear Eliza without a last word. So he wrote her a small letter, good enough to be his outgoing message to her, but enough to give him time to sleep. 

‘Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me.

Ever yours’

He groaned lightly and fell into bed after blowing the candle out on his desk. Though he was tired, his eyes remained open. 

He saw the loaded pistol resting on his bed side table. It was fully loaded. 

He looked over to his wife, sleeping soundly next to him. He wished he could give her more. She deserved more.

He looked back to his desk, though he was slowly getting sleepier, and he saw the letter he’d just written. His last thought before falling into a slumber was that he could’ve written it better.

“Psssst!”

Alexander’s eyes opened back up. “Eliza..?”

“Ahem!”

He turned his head to where the sound was coming from, and it certainly wasn’t his wife. 

“Over here!” He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness, finally seeing 3 figures standing in front of him.

“Laurens? Lafayette? Mulligan? H-how-“

“Who are those guys? We’re the ghosts of Hamilton past!” The Laurens-looking one exclaimed.

“Oh..sorry, I mistook you all for some old friends..”

“It’s all good!” Loudly assured Mulligan look alike.

“We are here to show you why dueling Aaron Burr is a terrible mistake!” The Lafayette ghost whisper-yelled.

“I can assure you that it is a perfectly logical solution. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to rest-“

“Too late!” The Laurens look alike grabbed his wrist and with a flash of light, the scenery changed and he wasn’t in his bedroom anymore. 

“Is this...Valley Forge?” Alexander gave a small smile and looked around. 

“Yep!”

“Do not worry, mon ami, they cannot see you.”

Alexander saw his young self with all of his friends in a circle around a campfire. Young Alex was next to John, John was next to Lafayette, Lafayette next to Mulligan, and Mulligan next to none other than Aaron Burr, who was on Alex’s other side. Alexander walked closer to the scene and noticed that the young versions of himself and his friends were all completely wasted. All of the young soldiers were laughing at something someone said. 

“I love all of you! You’re gonna be my best friends forever and I love you all! Even you Aaron! With your stuck up shit!” Young alexander and young revolutionary set all laughed, causing Aaron to crack a smile. 

“Yeah, ok, I love you too Alex. Even though you’re annoying and rude.”

Young Alex giggled and put his arms around John and Aaron. Older Alexander found himself smiling at the scene.

“You see?” The John ghost said behind him.

“You and Aaron have always been friends and now you’re about to go point a gun at him. It’s not necessary.”

“But..but if I called it off I’d look like a coward! And it’s happening tomorrow and I’m not gonna go apologize for something that I don’t need to apologize for.”

“Alright, we failed.” The Mulligan ghost sighed and snapped his finger, putting them back in Alexander’s bedroom. 

In fact, when he was back in his room, the other 3 weren’t with him. Only his wife in the bed, still asleep. “Ok, I’m just gonna try to get some rest..” Alexander slipped back into bed and closed his eyes, only to have them startled again.

“Hello!” A woman’s voice said. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite make out who it was. 

“Shh! His wife is sleeping right here!” Now that was a voice he recognized. 

“Eliza what are you talking about?” 

“I’m not Eliza. Eliza is in the bed with you. We are the ghosts of Hamilton present!”

Alexander looked at the figures before him. The looked like Angelica and Eliza, but he looked in the bed and saw his wife still there.

“Ok, see I told your little “ghost of Hamilton past” buddies that I’m fine. Just let me sleep-“

“No!” Angelica’s look alike yelled. She was sh’d by the other one again. “We have to show you why you can’t duel Aaron Burr tomorrow!” 

And then she grabbed his wrist and everything was different again. This time they were in a lofty home with a fire place and lots of books. 

“Ooh, where are we?”

“This is Aaron Burr’s home office.” The Eliza look alike smiled. And nudged him forward.

He saw Aaron at his desk, staring at his pistol. “That creole, bastard, whore son, no good-“ 

Alexander stepped back. “He’s really mad.”

“Yeah, just listen.”

“I didn’t even do anything wrong! I took his advice, and he got mad at me and then he went and endorsed that- Jefferson! Everything was fine before then, why can’t it just be like that again?”

“He’s conflicted.” Alexander stated.

“Bingo.”

“He doesn’t want to duel. He feels like he has to in order to gain your respect.” Angelica look alike added. 

“That doesn’t make sense. Burr doesn’t care about gaining my respect. He hates me!”

“No he doesn’t! He even just said he wishes things were how they used to be. When you were his friend.” The Eliza ghost said.

“That doesn’t mean I can just not show up tomorrow. It would make me look bad.”

“We aren’t getting to him. Let’s just go.” Angelica look alike said, snapping her finger. 

And just like that he was back at the beginning.

“I’m not even gonna get back in bed...”

And he didn’t have to. Another character just appeared in front of him. It looked like-

“Burr.”

The figure shook his head.

“Oh, so you must be the “ghost of Hamilton future!” Is that right?”

He nodded.

“Alright, just get it over with.” Alexander held out his wrist. The ghost grabbed it and they were off. The new scene was gloomy and depressing, and he knew it couldn’t be good. 

“A funeral?”

The Burr look alike pointed, and Alexander looked.

People weeping in all black clothing and a chance of rain filled the scene. He looked around and saw too many familiar faces. He saw Lafayette, who was holding back tears, his dear sister-in-law, Angelica, holding a weeping Eliza, who was surrounded by her children. They were all also crying. 

The tombstone was large and almost came to a point at the top. It was a beautiful stone, until he looked down at the name engraved into it. 

‘ALEXANDER HAMILTON’

it sent chills through his veins.

“So this is why..this is why I can’t duel him..” there were tears in Alexander’s eyes now. The ghost accompanying him only nodded.

“Oh, god, I’m so stupid... I couldn’t forgive an old friend and now everyone is hurt.. oh my children, my Eliza..all because I let my pride get the best of me..” 

The ghost nodded and snapped his fingers, bringing Alexander back to his bedroom in the present time. Alexander wiped the tears from his face and grabbed his coat. He couldn’t let this duel happen. So he crumbled the letter for his wife and ran out of the house. It was chilly outside, but not anything he couldn’t handle. He looked up at He stars, then to the cobblestone road stretching out in front of him, and he ran. He ran and ran through the streets of the city until he finally found it. Burr’s house. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

About 10 seconds passed before Aaron opened the door. “Hamilton? What are you doing here?”

And Alexander embraced Burr, letting the tears fall. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t hear you, what?”

“I’m sorry!”

“Maybe just say it oooone more time?”

“I’m..sorry.”

Aaron nodded and returned the embrace, tearing up a bit as well.

“Thank you..I’m sorry too.” 

“Did you have weird dreams too?”

“Yeah! Yeah they were like..ghosts of Burr past and present and.. oh god, I killed you..I’m so sorry.” Burr sobbed lightly.

“I think we both fucked up.”

“Yeah we did..”

They embraced again, letting the tears out. 

After a good 10 minutes of crying on each other’s shoulders, the men backed away from each other.

“So we’re calling off this duel, right?”

“Definitely.”

Alexander nodded. “Oh, um..maybe we can go..get a drink? For old time’s sake?”

Aaron smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice..but it’s your treat.”

The both laughed and Alexander waved goodbye, making his way back home. 

After a short walk and realizing that all the running he’d done before was unnecessary, he got back into bed next to his darling wife and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the back of her neck lightly. 

“Did you even sleep?”

“Yeah I did actually. Had some pretty weird dreams though.”

_________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
